


A You Thing

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, And always will be, Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Jordan Parrish Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Tired of Derek and Stiles' pining, Jordan locks them up in a cell together hoping they'll finally come to their senses. It doesn't go exactly as planned, but all winds up working out in the end.





	A You Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [cathyminnix](https://cathyminnix.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who prompted: "Derek and Stiles get arrested (maybe public indecency, if established relationship, or just the pack tired of all the UST and arrange for Parrish to throw them in a cell together )and the Sheriff is the one to find them in the cell together, rolling his eyes, stern looks…love the Sheriff."  
> Hope you like it! <3

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

“Hey Jordan,” Derek calls, looking around the station for his partner. He frowns when he doesn’t get a response. It’s almost time for them to leave for the night. Usually Parrish would be waiting by his desk, waiting for his turn to sign some of the paperwork.

Derek sighs and heads back towards the cells. The last time he saw Parrish he’d been walking back in this direction. They didn’t have anyone in holding at the moment since things have been weirdly quiet lately. Hell, Parrish had even insisted that they let some kid go that they’d found tagging one of the buildings during their patrol, saying he was just a kid and there was no reason to bring him in.

Derek opens the door to the holding cells and stops short at what he sees, or more like _who_ he sees behind bars. “Stiles?”

“Oh Derek thank God!” Stiles says, running up to the bars and grabbing them between his fists, “You have to let me out of here man.”

“Why are you even in here?” Derek asks, pulling his keys off his belt, “Did you lock yourself in again?”

“That was one time!” Stiles says, tone indignant, “And no, I did not do this to myself. Parrish locked me in here, the asshole.”

Derek’s brow furrows as he puts the key into the lock. He stops short of unlocking it to stare at Stiles, “Parrish? Why would Parrish lock you in here?”

“Hell if I know,” Stiles says, stepping back away from the door and gesturing to where Derek still has the key just sitting in the lock, “Maybe he thinks it’s some sort of fun prank.”

Derek shakes his head and turns the key, stepping back a bit to allow the door to open. He hears movement behind him at the same time he sees Stiles’ eyes widen. Before he has a chance to turn around something is barreling into him and shoving him into the cell. He hits the wall hard, falling to his knees with a pained groan.

He looks up just in time to see the door to the cell slamming closed, Parrish on the other side. “What the fuck Parrish? What are you doing?”

“What needs to be done,” Jordan says, pocketing Derek’s set of keys that he must have dropped when Parrish ran into him.

“What do you mean _what needs to be done_?” Derek asks, “What reason could you possibly have for locking both Stiles and I in a cell together?”

Parrish gives him a long look, “You’re both smart. You’ll figure it out. At least I hope so. Otherwise you might be spending the night in here, and it gets pretty cold. You might even have to cuddle for warmth. Have fun!”

“Parrish!” Derek shouts, stumbling towards the door.

All Parrish does is laugh and wave, shutting the door behind him as he goes. Derek hears a sigh and turns around to see Stiles collapsing back onto one of the small beds.

“What the hell is Parrish thinking?” Derek mutters walking over and sitting on the bed next to Stiles’ feet.

“He’s your partner,” Stiles says, “but apparently not a good one.”

“Parrish is an excellent partner,” Derek says, “he’s just lost it a little bit tonight.”

“That’s an understatement,” Stiles mutters, then raises his voice so Parrish can hear him, “Who locks innocent people in a cell? Crazy people! That’s who! You just wait until my Dad finds out!”

Derek narrows his eyes when he hears is laughter from the other side of the door followed by Jordan’s far too happy voice calling back, “He’ll probably thank me if this all works out.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Stiles shouts, “how are we supposed to work something out if we don’t know what it is?”

“You do,” Jordan calls, “You just won’t admit it to yourselves or each other.”

Derek’s starting to have a pretty good idea what Jordan is talking about, and he doesn’t like it one bit. He’d talked to Jordan about his feelings for Stiles in confidence and this is what happens.

“Jordan,” Derek growls, “this is insane. And not the way.”

“Nothing else was working,” Jordan says, his voice softer this time. He can see Stiles frowning, clearly unable to make out what Jordan is saying, “Just go for it Der, what’s the worst that could happen?”

_It could ruin our friendship and Stiles could wind up hating me_ , Derek thinks. He doesn’t say it. He can’t risk Stiles hearing him.

“Jordan,” Derek sighs, “Please.”

“Sorry Der,” Jordan says, his quiet footsteps moving away from the door.

“So what excuse did he have?” Stiles asks, drawing Derek’s attention back to him.

Derek leans back against the wall and crosses his arms across his chest, “We’re going to be in here a while.”

“Great,” Stiles mutters, kicking his shoes off and throwing his feet onto Derek’s lap. When Derek raises an eyebrow Stiles shrugs, “What? We might as well get comfortable.”

“By we, you mean yourself?”

“You’re not comfortable?” Stiles asks.

Derek wants to point out he’s leaning against a concrete wall, so no, he’s really not that comfortable. But they’re most likely going to be in here for a while so he’s just going to have to suck it up.

***

“This is ridiculous,” Stiles says for what feels like the hundredth time. Derek can’t blame him, it is ridiculous. He just doesn’t see what good constantly pointing it out will do them. Though there really isn’t much else for them to do. They could talk, Derek supposes. But right now he isn’t sure what they could talk about. The fact that Stiles hasn’t tried to fill the silence with his normally endless chatter shows just how annoyed he is by the whole situation.

“Is it cold in here to you?” Stiles asks.

Derek turns his head, frowning when he sees Stiles has his arms crossed tightly across his chest and that his teeth are chattering. Derek hadn’t really noticed the cold before but now that he’s paying attention it is a little chilly, especially for someone who’s human.

“Where’s your jacket?” Derek asks.

Stiles sighs, “I didn’t think I would need one. It was nice out. I only planned to stop in and ask...“ He stops abruptly, eyes moving from Derek to the wall, “well it doesn’t matter now. I just hadn’t planned to be trapped in a cold jail cell all night, alright?”

“Well I should hope not,” Derek says, “then I’d really have to question your sanity.”

Stiles groans and throws his feet off Derek in favor of standing up. Derek watches as he paces around the cell, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He starts jumping around after a while, clearly trying to warm himself up somehow.

Derek is just about to tell him to sit down when he hears the door to the Sheriff station open and a familiar voice fill the hall outside. _John’s here_.

“Parrish?” John’s confused voice filters down the hall, “What are you still doing here?”

“I had something to take care of,” Parrish says, and Derek can just hear the amusement in his voice.

“Dad?!” Stiles yells, running over to the bars and banging on them, “Dad! We’re in here!”

Derek slowly stands up as John’s footsteps make their way down the hall. Then the door is opening and John is stepping into the room. He looks from Stiles to where Derek is standing behind him in confusion, before a wide grin spreads across his face.

“Tell me you have a pool for how many hours this will take,” John shouts over his shoulder, “I want in for 5 a.m.” Then he’s walking away and closing the door behind him. Derek can hear him saying something to Jordan just outside the door, “If this works you’re getting a raise.”

Stiles bangs on the bars again, yelling after him, "You're not seriously gonna keep us in here that long, Dad.  Right, Dad?  Dad?  Father?  DAD!"

Derek falls back onto the bed with a defeated sigh, “I think he is Stiles.”

“But it’s freezing!” Stiles yells, “Dad come on! The least you could do is give me a blanket!”

“Nope!” John shouts back, “You’re just going to have to find some other way to get warm.”

“What the hell Dad? What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a smart kid! You’ll figure it out!”

Stiles curses and kicks the bar before he starts pacing again, muttering quietly to himself. Derek could listen if he wanted, but he figures he’s better off not knowing. He’s sure Stiles will tell him if he has something he actually wants Derek to hear.

“I’m going to freeze to death,” Stiles mutters, his teeth still chattering despite all his moving around. “I swear it just keeps getting colder.”

Derek frowns. He has to admit it is starting to get chilly enough to bother him. He can only imagine how that must feel for Stiles.

“I’m going to get frostbite and start losing body parts,” Stiles whines, jumping up and down in place.

“That’s not going to happen Stiles,” Derek says, watching the human carefully. He is getting a little paler and his lips are starting to turn blue. “Shit… just come here, would you?”

“What?”

“Come here,” Derek says, gesturing to the bed, or more like himself. There isn’t much room on the bed at all so there aren’t a lot of options for places Stiles can lay down. “Just get over here so we can try and get you warm.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles asks, taking a tentative step closer.

“It means sharing body heat,” Derek says, sighing when Stiles’ eyes widen and his pulse speeds up, “By cuddling Stiles. With clothes on.”

Stiles nods, “Yeah. Yeah of course. I didn’t think you meant anything else.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Derek says, “but it doesn’t matter. Just come here already.”

Stiles stops just at the edge of the bed, clearly debating where to go. Derek reaches out and grabs his arm, yanking him down on top of him. It’s uncomfortable at first, but then after some shifting around they find comfortable positions and it works.

“Alright?” Derek asks, running his hands up and down Stiles’ back.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, his hands working under the jacket Derek has on. “You’re warm.”

“Good,” Derek says, “you need some of that warmth.”

Stiles sighs, “You know, of all the times I imagined us cuddling it wasn't when I was about to freeze to death in a jail cell."

“You’ve imagined us cuddling?” Derek asks.

“I’ve imagined a lot of things,” Stiles murmurs, tucking his face into Derek’s neck. His words are slightly slurred, “Too bad we’ll never get to try them.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I stopped shivering Der,” Stiles says, “that’s never a good sign.”

Derek knows it’s not. He’s seen enough documentaries involving people freezing to death to know that this isn’t good. The sudden lack of shivering, paired with Stiles’ slurred speech, slight disorientation, and tiredness are a sure sign of hypothermia.

“Sheriff!” Derek shouts, worried when his raised voice doesn’t rouse Stiles, “Sheriff! Something’s wrong!” He looks up at Stiles, taking his face in his hands, “Come on Stiles. Stay awake. Please. I need you to stay conscious. Talk to me.”

“I didn’t think you liked when I talk,” Stiles mumbles.

“I love when you talk,” Derek tells him, “especially when you’re excited about something and your face lights up. You look so beautiful like that.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Derek lets out a choked laugh, “Yeah I do. And I’ll tell you just how much if you stay awake, alright? We just need to get you warm.”

“Give me a blanket!” Stiles yells, his voice cracking around the words, “Unless you want me to freeze to death.”

Derek listens, hearing the sound of voices outside the door.

“What are you doing deputy?” John asks.

“Bringing them a blanket?” the voice of Deputy Spencer replies.

“You do that and you’re out of a job Deputy,” John says.

Derek growls, “Unless you want your son to die of hypothermia you will get us that damn blanket and either let us out of here or turn the damn air up so it’s not freezing in here.”

Derek hears the sound of the door opening and feet entering the room but he barely pays attention, his focus staying on Stiles. The cell door slides open shortly after that and suddenly Stiles is on his feet and rushing out of the cell. Derek stares blankly down at the place where Stiles had been laying and then up to where Stiles is standing just outside the cell.

“You were fine the whole time,” Derek says, his words quiet and careful.

“Uhh yeah,” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Derek a sheepish smile, “Sorry Der. I really was freezing though. And I figured the only way out was to fake an emergency. I couldn’t let you in on it because I needed it to be believable.”

Derek nods and slowly gets to his feet, “Of course. You just did what you had to do.”

Derek isn’t sure how to feel. On one hand he’s relieved that Stiles is okay, but on the other hand he’s still trying to get past all the worry he’d been feeling at the possibility of losing Stiles. It’s like he’s dealing with emotional whiplash.

“Are you alright son?” John asks, reminding Derek that the man is still there.

“I just told you I was fine Dad,” Stiles says.

“I wasn’t talking to you kid,” John says, glaring over at his son. “I was talking to Derek.”

“Derek? Derek’s a werewolf and has plenty of body heat. He’s fine.”

“You really can be a dense idiot,” John says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He gives Derek a pitying look, “I’m sorry. Maybe it’s for the best that this didn’t work if that’s what you have to deal with.”

Derek looks to where Stiles is still staring between the two of them with an adorable frown on his face before looking back to John, “It would be worth it.”

John sighs, patting him on the back, “Well good luck. You’re going to need it.”

He walks out of the cell and grabs Stiles’ arm, dragging him out of the room. “What? Dad? Where are we going?”

“You’re going to think long and hard about what you just did,” John tells him, “Including why it was cruel and how you can make it up to that man in there.”

“What are you…?”

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His heart is still racing from earlier. He remembers the way Stiles had felt on top of him, how cold his skin had been under his hands. The way his heart rate had seemed to slow. None of that had seemed fake. The look in Stiles’ eyes when Derek had called him beautiful certainly hadn’t. Not that it matters.

The worst part of all of this was thinking he was going to lose Stiles had just solidified how much Derek loves him. Hell he would have punched his way through the walls of the station if he felt like he had to in order to save him. Would Stiles have let him? How far was Stiles willing to go with his rouse in order to get out of the cell?

“Der?” Derek looks up when he hears Stiles voice sound from just outside the cell. He looks hesitant, and Derek can practically feel the nerves spilling off of him, and the guilt.

“What is it Stiles?” Derek asks, moving to walk out of the cell.

Stiles flails and jumps in, slamming the door shut before he can. Derek gives him a look of disbelief, “What the hell? Why would you do that? Didn’t you just fake hypothermia to get out of here? Why would you purposefully lock yourself in?”

“Because I have the keys,” Stiles says, holding up Derek’s set of keys. “And we need to talk.”

“Look I don’t know what your Dad told you but…”

“I’m an idiot,” Stiles says, cutting Derek off, “I was so worried about my own feelings that I didn’t stop to think about how what I was planning would affect you. I’m sorry Der. If the roles had been reversed I would have been terrified of losing you and then to find out it wasn’t real…” he takes a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, “I’m sorry. It was a dick move.”

“What feelings?” Derek asks, his mind latching on to that one simple word and disregarding everything else.

“Of course that’s what you’d focus on,” Stiles sighs. He rolls his eyes and carries on when Derek gives him a pointed look, “Okay, fine. My feelings for you. The way I feel when it comes to you.”

“Which is?”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks, letting out a disbelieving laugh, “Der I’m so far gone on you that I’m basically on the moon. Which I suppose is fitting since you’re a werewolf. But the point is, I love you. I’m in love with you. I just wasn’t sure how you felt about me. I know we’re friends and we’re close and there’s all that underlying tension between us but sexual tension does not equal feeling something emotionally for someone so I…”

“I love you too,” Derek says, taking a step towards Stiles, “And Jordan knows it. That’s why he locked us in here. He was tired of my pining and decided to do something about it. Apparently the whole station was in on it.”

“Well that explains things,” Stiles says, “I just thought he got tired of my coming to him about you.”

“You talked to Jordan about me?”

“Well yeah,” Stiles says, “He’s the person you spend the most time with besides my Dad and Theo. He’s basically your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend,” Derek says.

Stiles grins, stepping up into Derek’s space, “How would you feel about upgrading me from best friend to boyfriend?”

Derek can’t help but grin back, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Good,” Stiles breathes, “Then get over here and kiss me big guy.”

Derek takes Stiles’ face in his hands like he did before, only this time he lets himself lean forward and bring their lips together. Stiles’ hands fist in his jacket and pull him closer before one slides up to the back of his neck and tangles into his hair. Derek moans and backs Stiles into the bars when Stiles tugs on his hair and nips on his bottom lip.

Stiles chuckles and pulls back, smirking at him, “So you have a hair thing huh?”

“I have a _you_ thing,” Derek says, tucking his face into Stiles’ neck and moving his arms around his waist.

“Yeah big guy,” Stiles whispers, carding his hands through Derek’s hair softly, “I have a you thing too.”

“It’s happened!” Derek hears one of the deputies yell. Then there’s commotion on the other side of the door.

Stiles huffs out an annoyed breath but Derek just holds Stiles tighter to him. “Stay.”

“We’re going to have to leave eventually,” Stiles tells him, but he relaxes in Derek’s arms.

“Yeah but I just want to stay like this a little longer before we have to face everyone.”

“Okay,” Stiles says, running a hand down Derek’s back, “We’ll stay.”

Outside the commotion carries on. They can hear the disappointment as some of the deputies realize they lost the bet, and then the smug voice of John declaring that he one since it’s closer to 5 a a.m., which causes Stiles to groan and bury his face in Derek’s hair. John is going to be insufferable about this for weeks, but right now Derek can’t be bothered to care. He’ll put up with any gloating that comes from John, Jordan, and the others. It’ll be worth it knowing that he has Stiles.

Except then he hears an all too familiar voice chime in from the front of the station, “Actually I think you’ll find that I won. I said 4:30.”

“Is that Cora?” Stiles whispers into his hair, “I didn’t even know she was back in the country.”

“Neither did I,” Derek says, reluctantly pulling back, but just enough to shout over Stiles shoulder, “Cora? What the hell? How did you even know about this?”

Cora’s head pops into the room, “Jordan emailed me and let me know what he was planning. I had to get in on it.”

“Are you telling me you flew back just to see how this all turned out?”

“Of course not,” Cora says, smirking over at him, “I came back to see Isaac too.”

“Isaac’s back?” Derek asks, feeling even more confused, “When did that happen?”

“Just last night,” Cora shrugs, “He flew in with Erica and Boyd. They’re going to be disappointed they missed the big kiss.”

“No we’re just happy Mom and Dad got together finally,” Erica shouts from somewhere in the station.

“Jesus,” Derek mutters, “Was everyone in on this?”

“Just about,” Boyd says, giving Derek an easy smile, “We all just want you to be happy man. It’s clear that’s with Stiles.”

“Stiles would be happier if we were alone right now,” Stiles mutters, “Not that it’s not good to see you all. Because it is. Your asses have been gone for far too long.”

“And yet you let us know how much you’ve missed us by basically telling us to fuck off,” Isaac says.

“How is it that you all are just here right now? Stiles asks.

“We rode together,” Erica shrugs.

“And you can all leave together,” John says, putting his arm on Isaac and Erica’s shoulders and directing them away from the door, “I can’t have you all just hanging out in here.”

“But it’s only 5 a.m.,” Cora says, “the station is basically empty.”

“My house, my rules,” John says.

No one points out that this isn’t a house, but a Sheriff’s station. Instead they let John direct them towards the main door, shouting promises to catch up with Derek and Stiles later.

“We should go get some sleep,” Derek says.

“Alone?” Stiles asks, his hands moving down to grab Derek’s hips, “Or together?”

Derek smiles, placing a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Together. I’m not about to let you out of my sight right now.”

“That should sound creepy, but it’s oddly comforting,” Stiles says.

Derek hides his smile in Stiles’ hair. He can’t believe that hours ago he’d just planned to go home and sleep. Now here he is, with Stiles as his boyfriend. Sure, they’d spent hours freezing in a jail cell thanks to some meddling friends, but looking down at the way Stiles is smiling fondly at him, radiating contentment, Derek thinks it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
